Potter twins?
by gmmv
Summary: Does Harry have a twin sister.
1. Chapter 1

Harry looked through an old album with Ron and Hermione in the spaces next to him on the couch as he gently opened the fragile cover. It was an old book the papers were fragile and burnt on the edges, it had been one of the few note worthy things salvaged from the Potters destroyed home. For the past fourteen years it had been under the custody of Hogwarts School For Witch Craft And Wizardry.  
From the out side it looked like any other album, it had a thick dark leather cover with few burn marks, on the right side there was a large brass lock that could only be opened with a matching skeleton key, in the middle of the book carved deeply into the leather cover in silver words it clearly said " Potter Family". If you opened it you might expect to old faded photos of old men and women sitting in rocking chairs, or possibly sitting on the top of a low fence with a solemn expression painted on there faces.  
When you opened it you would probably be surprised to see moving moving people on the photos. You would see a happy couple holding two infant children bundled up in blankets, a small chubby baby with a tiny tuft of black hair next to another baby with a wild tuft of red curls making a tiny halo around its head. Another photo may be a newspaper clipping of the front page with an article along the lines "great Witch and Wizard given birth to twins!" or maybe "Twin girl and boy born to Potter family!". with a photo of a man holding a baby girl and a woman holding a baby boy both children smiling wildly, while there parents waited to shake hands a dignified cheerful looking old man. You may even see a large man maybe even a giant by some peoples standards sitting on a large stone with two giggling toddlers in his lap pulling on his long beard.  
You would see many of these photos always the boy and girl together how ever about half way through the book you only saw the boy. There were no more photos of the baby girl. Every one in these photos was always smiling and hugging but you could tell something was missing. If you went about ten pages further all of the pictures would stop abruptly, if you went two more pages after that you would see a large red stamp going half way across the page that stated in clear bold letters "property of Hogwarts".

.oO0Oo. Harry's pov

I sat silently flipping through the pages Ron and Hermione on both sides of me I stopped on one of in my opinion was the most interesting pictures. It was also the last picture of the girl. It was a picture of a small awkward boy in a blue sailors shirt and shorts with white shoes holding a small girl's hand, they were standing in a green field with knee length grass that was covered in dew drops. the boy was standing in a small mud puddle with a small white hat half way under his foot, his short dark brown hair was tousled in a mess there was mud on his knees his tiny fist was close to his red wailing face. The girl stood next to him mud on her knees, her hat in the grass behind her her thick red curly bouncing around her head and tears falling down her cheeks her face was a bright pink as well.  
The main reason that he has found this photo interesting was the fact is that is you looked closely enough in the background you could see a pure black silhouette in the back round that when the first time he saw it he had mistaken it for a bird, but upon further inspection had found it to be the shadow of a man. He looked back at the earlier photos. After several hours of studying them closely he had discovered that wasn't the only appearance of the shadow. The man was the closest in that photo he had appeared about a month before the girl disappeared and had slowly gotten closer.  
Out of curiosity he had looked at the later photos in the album and had noted that also about a month before his parents were killed and he got the scar the figure started appearing again. Thinking about this sent shivers up and down his spine.  
He looked over to Ron and Hermione he were exchanging silent glances at each other I pointed at the photo and said "The reason I have called you here is to talk about this album, this album contains pictures of me and my parents as well as an unknown young girl" he pulled out a few photos and pointed at her "up until a month before I turned one she was in every photo graph that I was in, however from the knowledge gathered from these photos she abruptly disappeared"  
"Also there is a strange silhouette of a man the appeared and slowly got closer before she disappeared he also started appearing again about a month before my parents were killed" he pulled out a few more photos and started pointing to the strange reappearing shadow."My two main goals, are one: to find out who and where this girl is. two: what is this shadow and why did it appear and disappear around those times".


	2. Chapter 2

I thought this would be fairly obvious in my writing that I'm not the creator of the original story, but apparently it has not so I'm writing this for those of you who will be angry at me and feel I'm claiming to be the creator. I'm not the owner of the original series or the characters. I'm not claiming to be the owner or creator nor have a ever. If you are looking for a fan fiction made by the owner or creator I suggest you move on accuse that is not me. The only thing that is mine is the charters I made, and i think it would be obvious who they are that is if you have read/watched the original series.

**************************************************Disclaimer*********************************************************************

It had been two weeks, two weeks in which he had found out very little about this girl. The only things he had found out in the long hours spent in the library after hours in an invisibility cloak. One he had found out the it was his twin sister in those photos, her name was Madeleine Lily Potter. Two that she had disappeared about a week before there first birthday on the night of the full moon.  
He reached deep into his pocket for the clipping and he glanced up at the clock it was half past two, he sighed as he pulled out the long and thin strip of newspaper. He had fallen asleep thinking of his recent discoveries in the common room, he had little help from Ron and Hermione. He could tell Hermione was doing her best to comfort him, but believed that the little girl had passed on. Ron he could tell was still trying to wrap his head around the possibility that Harry had a sister who for all they knew could be alive or dead. Harry had felt that he didn't want to bother his godfather with these things, that he would collect more information before confronting him with these questions. He had thought about asking Dumbledore but had decided against it several times because he assumed the the Headmaster would be to busy with preparations for the Triwizard Tournament which was being held for he first time in many years at Hogwarts.  
He thought of asking his half giant friend Hagrid after care of magical creators the next day as he smoothed out the news clipping. His eyes found the top of the old clipping that had been expertly swiped from the library by Hermione.

A small girl just under a year old has gone missing Madeleine Lily Potter a small toddler with emerald green eyes and red curls has as the ministry officials claim "passed on" however there is no evidence that any death occurred. The family has since retreated to there home and refuses to speak to any one but certain close family friends about the event. there has been no information of any kind other then the fact that this girl has passed of supposedly of poor health, however many people say that they had seen her days and even hours prior to her "death" if it can be called that. On a possibly related note the same night of her disappearance happened to be a full moon and in the area several wanted werewolf have been spotted recently in the area as well as as many as seven death eaters.  
What do you know about these events? YOU tell us.

At the bottom of the page he spotted the editor signature and the contact information for The Quibbler he stuffed the clipping back into his pocket and began to rub his head softly and slowly as he got the beginnings of a bad headache and his scar started to prickle. He sighed as he thought of how often his scar had been prickling lately and also had mood swings at the same time. He pushed the prickling off as being sleep deprived and hungry. He put back on his glasses and began to climb the stairs to the boys dormatory. He kicked off his shoes, pulled off his robes and hastily put his glasses on the night stand. Harry pulled the curtains of the four poster bed around him as he climbed under the covers into a fitful sleep only to be woken a few hours later by his burning forehead.


End file.
